I Live For The SWARM!
by MrSpotty88
Summary: Halloween night and all is not well; in the sleeping town of Sunnydale; Monsters and Horrors are out and about; With Little Ones screaming for help; The Bladed Queen hearing their cries laughs in Glee at their demise.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own StarCraft or Buffy, though you can image what I would do with them if I did! MUHAHAHAHAH

* * *

The Zergling crawled on its belly, getting closer and closer to the Terran colony; even if it died the rest of the Swarm would see the colony thanks to the Hive Mind. Behind it a small party of Zerglings and Hyrdalisks were burrowed in the ground waiting for the attack. The Zergling finally saw the beginnings of the Terran colony before its head was blown off by a Terran Marine. The pack behind the now dead Zergling gave a howl of rage and started the attack.

The second and third packs started the attack also, and while the first pack was attacking the front the others were attacking the sides to keep defenders from the rear so the Overlords could drop off more and more Zerglings, Hyrdalisks and the rare Ultralisk to soak up enemy fire.

The battle was going on strong, Terran Marines and Zerg Zerglings and Hyrdalisks fighting and dying in horrible amounts. The single Ultralisk had died but too out most of the Terran's Siege Tanks and Goliaths, with only a few left. The Terran Commander was cursing the Protoss for not sending reinforcements to help the colony out. She gave the command for three units of FireBats and one of the last Siege Tanks to go to the Northern Front, while the three remaining Goliaths and two of her five Ghosts were sent to the Western Front.

She started to curse even louder when she noticed that the Eastern Front was completely overrun and attacking the remaining defenders from the back. She gave a shriek of rage when the secondary command structure, the only one that had the only nuke, went up in flames as the Zerg overran it. So focused on the ongoing battle outside her command structure she never noticed the Infested Terran crouching behind her.

"I LIVE FOR THE SWARM!"

**BOOM**

Until it was too late and the Infested Terran detonated itself, destroying the command structure and any chance of the Terrans fighting the attacking Zerg off.

The Zergling gave a harsh screech as it tore into the Terran Medic with its brethren. The Firebat she was healing soon came under attack from a Hyrdalisk deadly spike and soon exploded in a fireball, destroying both the FireBat, the attacking Zerglings and the suffering Medic. The rest of the Terran's colony was soon overrun from the might of the Swarm, even with the Protoss finally deciding to help their allies.

A wave of three dozen Protoss Zealots rushed the backside of the attacking Zerg, trying to buy time for their Shuttles to drop of more troops only to watch in dismay as several dozen Zerg Scourge did suicide runs on their Shuttles, destroying them. As more and more Zerglings and Hyrdalisk popped up from the ground the Protoss commander realized the she had been tricked, much liker her Terran ally. The reinforcements were quickly killed and the Zerg started the attack on the Protoss Colony. With one of the Terran's Command Structures infested the majority of the first troops were Infested Terrans; and since they were suicides, it didn't affect the overall level of attacking Zerg. After several long minutes of fighting all that remained of the once proud Protoss colony were a handful of Zealots who fought and died to protect the Protoss Commander, until she to was consumed by the Zerg.

**"PLAYER XANDER IS VICTORIUS!"**

Xander had to grin as he watched his army of zerglings defect the combined armies of the Terrans and Protoss. Poor Willow and Buffy, they never stood a chance against the might of his military might! Of course he would never tell them that the two NPC's he was fighting were named after them, he wasn't that stupid no matter what the rest of the Scoobies thought.

"And so the Terrans and Protoss were assimilated into the Swarm!" Xander cried out in victory, making Dawn giggle in glee as her sister (even if it was a NPC) lost so badly.

"So Dawnster, what have you learned?"

"If I play you, never let you go Zerg."

"And?" He asked with a teasing grin.

"That you take way too much pleasure from beating the pants off both Willow and my sister."

"Well that's true" Xander said with a lopsided grin, "but not the only thing."

Dawn was twirling a piece of hair while setting in Xander's lap thinking about what the answer was, when she grinned a grin that was still on Xanders' face.

"That the Zerg are the best civilization to play as."

"That's it! As they say, once you go Zerg you never go back."

Dawn couldn't help but giggle at that, and a plan that was slowly being constructed in her mind. Halloween was only two weeks away, more then enough time to convince her Mother to let her dress up as Kerrigan. And convince Xander to dress up as her Cerebrate.

* * *

A/N: One of my older stories I pulled from storage. Hopefully this will pull me from my writers slump and post the rewrites or new chapters of my other stories. Sit tight, I'm aiming for a month or less.

Take it Easy!

~MrSpotty88


End file.
